Many business organizations, especially larger corporate entities, offer their employees tuition benefits. Such benefits normally include the reimbursement of tuition, books, and other related expenses for job-oriented or other approved courses. However, since tuition benefits and reimbursement are not the primary business of these business organizations, the entire process is manual, paper intensive, and less than efficient.
The approaches described in this background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this background section.